Star Trek Oswald 2: The Shattered Mirror
by Star Trek Oswald
Summary: Captain Clara Oswald and the crew of the USS Avenger-A are force to track down a stolen bit of information. However as the trail leads them into an odd Space Vortex, that flings them into The Mirror Universe. Clara finds herself coming face to face a very dark version of Amy Pond. Who will do anything to get her hands on the Avenger and put an end to the evil Alliance.
1. Chapter 1 The Battle at Trenzalore

**Star Trek Oswald 2: The Shattered Mirror**

**Chapter 1**

**The Battle at Trenzalore**

The M-class Planet of Trenzalore lay on the boarder of Cardassian Space. The planet was home to over a thousand humans who were forced out of The Demilitarized Zone by the Dominion. However Trenzalore had been left well alone during the war and became a protectorate of Federation; however that had now all changed. Three months ago the Cardassian's allied themselves with the Cybermen and now Trenzalore was firmly in the Cardassians sights, and as of two weeks ago, a blockade was set up by the Cybermen and Cardassians.

On the main viewer of the _USS Avenger_ was the image of Trenzalore. It had a ring of enemy starships orbiting it. It was a dull sight to be seen and for Captain Clara Oswald, it was a sight that made her stomach churn.

"Captain?"

Clara's eyes were pulled off the viewscreen by the sound her first officer calling out from the helm.

"The _Challenger, Horizon, Defiant _and _Berlin_ are in position. The _Crazy Horse, Galaxy and Ambassador_ are also ready".

"Thank you Commander" said Clara as she got up from the command chair and walked around the small _Defiant-Class _bridge.

"Is the Klingon fleet in position?"

Commander Nina Kelly looked down at her console then nodded. She looked up at the image of Trenzalore.

"We are ready to go".

Clara nodded knowing that the only way out of this was to fight. However she did feel a lot better to know that The Doctor was on Trenzalore helping the locals defend themselves against the evil Cybermen.

Reaching over the helm console Clara tapped the communication button and then turned to face the viewscreen.

"Fleet Commander to attack fleet. Operation Trenzalore is a go. I say again Operation Trenzalore is a go".

Clara took a deep long sigh as she moved back to the command chair. "Take us in Nina" she commanded. "Take us in".

A huge fire fight soon erupted over Trenzalore. Federation and Klingon forces engaged with Cardassian and Cyber forces. It was not very long before the _Avenger_ was having to dough large chunks of hull.

"Target locked" said Nina as she blew a strand of brown hair out of her face.

"Fire" ordered Clara.

The _Avenger _fired a spread of quantum torpedoes at a Cyber cruiser. The torpedoes detonated upon impacted. Then there was a bright white glow as the Cyber ship's power core exploded.

"Hard to Starboard" said Clara as the _Avenger_ shook from the shockwave.

"Captain" said a Vulcan operation's officer who was monitoring the fleet's com traffic. "The _Ambassador_ has taken heavy damage and her warp drive has failed."

"Tell them to withdraw and have the _USS Intrepid_ and _Saratoga-A_ give them some cover fire" said Clara as she felt her ship shake again.

"Aye Captain".

"Aft Shields down to fifteen per-cent" yelled Nina.

"Where is the _Defiant_?" asked Clara.

"She on the far side of the planet. But they have Cardassian warship on their tail".

"Captain" said the Vulcan "we just lost the _Galaxy_"

Clara looked up in horror to see the burning remains of the large _Galaxy-Class ship_. Her heart sank as she her mind drifted to the ships large number of crewmembers.

The _Avenger _took another direct hit. This time the aft shields collapsed and on the bridge the tactical station exploded in a shower of sparks. Clara ducked as bits of console flew across the bridge.

"Direct hit to our aft torpedo launchers" yelled Nina as the bridge filled with the sound of a loud hissing sound. "And we lost our aft hull armour".

"Bring us about commander. Make sure we are always facing the planet" yelled Clara as she got out of the command chair and stood next to Nina. "We need to take out the Cyber control ship".

"That will be hard" said Nina "They have heavy shielding".

Clara gave Nina a funny look and winked at her. She then looked up at the control ship that was already under heavy fire from the Klingons.

"Something tells me the Klingons may have weakened the shields. We can easily finish it off with a few quantums".

"You're the boss" said Nina.

"And never forget that" joked Clara.

The _Avenger_ came about and flew right towards the Cyber Control ship. This wasn't easy as the small _Defiant-class_ ship had to fly down a corridor of enemy ships. Every ship they flew by took a shot at them. However Clara kept her nervous in check and soon she was in weapons range of the Cyber Control ship.

"I have a clear weapons lock Captain" said Nina looking up at Clara.

"Then go nuts" said Clara. "Just get that ship out of my sight".

The _Avenger _fired all her weapons at the Cyber ship. Clara had been right about the weakened shields. It took no time at all for the _Avenger's_ weapons to break through the shields and ripping through the hull.

"Now Quantum their asses" ordered Clara.

Nina gave Clara a large grin "With Pleasure"

The _Avenger_ launched a full spread of white torpedoes, which found their targets and soon the whole Cyber Control ship was ripped apart by internal explosions.

"YAY!" yelled the bridge crew including Clara.

It wasn't long before the Cyber ships came to a complete stand still. Their weapons powered down and so did many of their systems. Nina was slightly confused by this, but Clara gave her a quick explanation.

"Without commands for their control ship. The Cyber fleet becomes confused and just shuts down".

This action had stunned the Cardassians who were forced to regroup, this was a big mistake. The Cardassian were now being pulled away from the planet. In fact the Klingons now had many of the Cardassian ships on the run. The _Avenger _herself was giving chase.

"Captain I am picking up a small fleet of ships. They are moving in on heading two-five-three mark one-three-six".

Clara span around. The Vulcan officer must have been scanning the whole sector. Never the less Clara was soon standing by his side watching the small blips coming closer and closer to Trenzalore.

"Hail them" she commanded.

"Captain they are hailing us" said Nina.

Clara raised her eyebrows. She turned to face the viewscreen and tugged at her jacket.

"Put them onscreen".

The image on the screen went from the aft of a Cardassian warship to the image of a Starfleet Admiral. He had jet black hair and a black messy beard. He sat in the command chair looking directly at Clara.

"USS Pathfinder _to _USS Avenger."

Clara sighed and looked and a fait smile flickered across her face.

"Admiral Miller. What time do you call this?"

Thomas Miller grinned at Clara and sat forward slightly "_Sorry to be so late. But if you can keep the Cardassians away from the planet. We will then rescue The Doctor" _

"No" said Clara "I want to be there when you bring the TARDIS aboard".

Thomas rubbed his eyes then looked back at Clara and gave a nod.

"_Standby for transport Clara. We will beam you up and head for the planet_"

Clara nodded then as soon as the communication was over; she left via the portside access door and was soon spiriting down the corridor to the Transporter room.

The old _Constitution-Class (refit)_ ship had been under the command of Thomas Miller for 20 years. Now he was an admiral he had saved the old ship by making her his command ship. However the _Pathfinder_ was now starting to show her age. Something Clara had tried to show Thomas.

"Have you locked onto the TARDIS?" asked Clara as she and Thomas left the transport room onboard the _Pathfinder_.

"Commander Potter has located the TARDIS also a Timelord life sign has been picked up in the TARDIS"

"So The Doctor is still alive?"

"Yes Clara" he said with a smile "We're about to beam it aboard"

They entered the cargo bay where a small engineering team where gathering around a cargo transporter. Both Clara and Thomas stood and watched as the team made the last minutes preparations.

"Admiral we are ready" said a young woman with ginger hair. She was dressed in yellow work overalls.

"Very well. Begin transportation" ordered the Admiral.

There was a flash of light then the transport beam engaged and then from the beam appeared the blue police box.

"Clara?" said Thomas turning to her "May you do the honour?"

Clara made her way towards the TARDIS. She was only a few steps away when a voice came from out of the police box.

"Is that Clara Oswald?"

This wasn't the voice of the Doctor. This voice had a strong Scottish accent. The voice made Clara stop in her tracks, her phaser removed from her belt and aimed at the TARDIS.

"This is Captain Oswald" she said.

The TARDIS doors swung open and an older man with grey hair stepped out of the TARDIS. He was wearing the 11th Doctor's purple jacket and grey waistcoat. He wasn't wearing a bow tie.

"What took you so long?" he asked before collapsing onto the floor.

Clara just stood there stunned as she watched the man fall to the floor. She looked over at Thomas who also looked stunned.

"Who is he?" he asked her.

"I...I think he's the Doctor" said Clara looking back at the man on the floor. "He's changed"


	2. Chapter 2 The Recovery

**Chapter 2**

**The Recovery**

The view from the large view ports on the upper level of _Deep Space Nine_'s promenade was not as beautiful as it normally was. Outside the large former Cardassian space station was the remains of Clara's fleet. Many of the ship had returned from Trenzalore under impulse power, or were towed by other ships. _Avenger_ herself was one of the ships that help tow a badly damaged _Akira-Class_ back to _DS9_. However the only good news was that Starfleet had lost only five ships. But for Captain Oswald, this news made her feel far from good. In fact since returning from Trenzalore she had spent most of her time in the station's infirmary, sitting by The Doctor's bedside.

At 1300 hours Doctor Bashir finally forced Clara to break her vigil and to go and get something to eat and get some "proper sleep". This order didn't really go down well with Clara, however she got up and left the infirmary and went straight to Quark's.

"Here she is" beamed Quark as Clara entered the bar. "The woman of the hour, the female Ben Sisko".

"Shut up Quark" snapped Clara. "Just get me a jacket potato with melted chesses and beans on top".

"Coming right up" said Quark as he headed back around the bar and over to the replicator.

Clara's eyes scanned the room looking for a table. It was the middle of the day and finding a table was like looking for a ship in a dark matter nebula with no sensors to help. She was about to take a barstool when she heard her name being called out. Not Captain, but Clara.

"Clara".

Turning around Clara saw Thomas sitting in the corner waving for her to come over. She walked over to Thomas but stopped a few meter from the table. She stunned the Admiral for a few seconds. This was the man she had fallen in love with and knew her very___intimately__; in fact she and Thomas were engaged to be married. But how could she tell him that she was having problems, problems with dealing with the death of over five hundred officers._

_"__Something wrong love?" he asked._

_"__Huh? Oh no not at all" she lied and sat down on the opposite side of the table. _

_Thomas watched his partner sit down. He looked down at her hands that were slightly shaking. He then looked into her lovely dark brown eyes. _

_"__You're not ok" he said sharply "In fact I bet you're suffering from lack of sleep, _survivor _guilt and Post..."_

_"__I am fine. Just hungry and..." Clara burst into tears just as her lunch was brought over._

_"__People never normal cry when I bring them a meal" said Quark looking slightly worried by Clara's sudden explosion of emotion. _

_"__Sorry Quark. Just put it on my tab" said Thomas as he helped Clara to her feet, then with his arm wrapped around her, they left the bar._

_Once the two of them had returned to the quarters. Clara was sobbing so hard that her breathing was being affected._

_"__Take it easy Clara. Nice deep breaths" said Thomas as he went over to the replicator and asked for a glass of water._

_"__How...Can...I?" sobbed Clara. "I have...the blood of...the...men and women..."_

_Thomas came over and placed glass of water on the small coffee table. He then placed an arm around Clara and pulled her forward, he smiled slightly when she felt her chin rest on his shoulder._

_"__I know how you feel. My first Mission as fleet captain was a nightmare" he said. "But back then it was The Borg who we were facing"._

_Clara lifted her head and looked into his greyish eyes. She mopped up her tears with the sleeves of her uniform jacket. _

_"__How did you deal with it?" she asked._

_Thomas sat back a little more. The sound of the leather on the sofa creaking was the only sound made in that few moments silence._

_"__I guess I just learned to move on" he said. "It wasn't easy to do, but when you learn to accept it as part of your job, well you then start to forget about it all"._

_Clara rested her head on Thomas' shoulders again. She closed her eyes and felt his hand softly stroking her hair. Clara gave a faint smile and soon she had fallen fast asleep._

_The smell of pork chops was the first thing Clara could smell. She opened her eyes to find herself laying on the leather sofa and still in her quitters on ____DS9__. She had a grey blanket laying on top of her, also her boots had been removed and now were located on the floor at the end of the sofa._

_"__Hey sleepy head" said Thomas as he walked in from the bedroom with a bottle of wine he had picked up on Beatazed. "Thought you could do with something large in your stomach"._

_He was right. Clara hadn't eaten very much at all since the day of the battle. In fact the last time she had sat down for a proper meal was almost five days ago._

_"__It does smell very nice" she said as she got up and walked over to the table. "Chops and wine? Something tells me this marriage will be great"_

_Thomas laughed "Don't expect me to cook you a meal every night. As my wife I will expect you to cook once or twice" _

"I can't promise anything" giggles Clara as Thomas pulled out a chair for her. "anyway my cooking is really bad" she added as she sat down.

"Just use a replicator" said Thomas as he poured her a glass of wine. "That what I do, and that's why they are there".

"Noted" replied Clara.

The two of them tucked into their dinner, however it wasn't long before Thomas bought up some thoughts that he wanted Clara's input on.

"The _Avenger_" he started. "Did you find her ok?"

"Ok?" asked Clara.

"Yeah I mean was she a fine ship to command. Not too small and that?"

Clara took a sip of wine before giving an answer. "It was ok. Why?"

Thomas placed his knife and fork down, he then looked into Clara's eyes once again.

"Starfleet have given the _Avenger_ to Captain Roberts. They have also re-named her _Defender_".

"I see" Clara said with a slight touch of anger in her voice.

"However" Thomas said not paying any attention to Clara's somewhat annoyed looks. "They have also given me a new flag ship. _Galaxy-Class_".

"You point please Thomas" said Clara sternly.

"I was hoping that if we changed the name and well...I want you to command her"

Clara raised her eyebrows. She had been a captain for only a few years. Her first ship _Titanic_ had been lost during a confrontation with a Breen warship. The _Avenger _felt right for Clara and she did enjoy commanding her. Even if most of her missions were tactical ones. But to command a "flying hotel" as some called the _Galaxy_ ships. That was a big ask. 

"I am...Not sure" she finally said.

"Look the _Olympic _won't get here until late tomorrow afternoon"

"That's the _Galaxy-Class _you're talking about right?"

"That's the one" Thomas said as he cut up his last chunk of pork. "I think you should sleep on the idea. After all with the _Olympic_ as my flagship, it would mean can see..."

"See each other every day and every night" Clara finished for him.

Thomas nodded, smiled then put his last bit of chop in his mouth. Clara on the other hand was now sitting there with a empty wine glass in her hand and thinking about what Thomas had said. She was just about to give an answer when a klaxon sounded.

"_Security alert. Cargo bay 5. Security alert"_

"TARDIS!" said both Thomas and Clara as they jumped to their feet and ran out of their quarters.

By the time Thomas and Clara got to Cargo bay 5 they found Ro Laren and her security team stood outside the bay trying to get in.

"come on guys try using your phasers" said Ro.

"No don't do that" said Clara "that doors is made of thick steel. You would need a photon torpedo to make any kind of hole in that".

"Do we know who is in their?" asked Thomas.

"No admiral" replied Ro.

"I do" said a male voice from behind them. Clara, Thomas and Ron turned to face Julian Bashir.

"My timelord patient has gone walks" he said. "And since..."

Clara cut him off "He's going for the TARDIS" she said.

"That what I guessed" said Bashir.

Clara tapped her combadge "Clara to Cargo bay 5. Doctor Please answer me"

There was silence for a second. "Doctor Respond" said Clara.

Again nothing then, The sound of the TARDIS engines came out of Clara's combadge. The Doctor and TARDIS had gone.


	3. Chapter 3 A Return to Earth

**Chapter 3**

**A Return to Earth**

The Doctor had gone. Admiral Thomas Miller had sent three federation ships out to try and track down the TARDIS. However after a three week search Miller gave the order to call off the search.

"I know he is out there" said Clara as paced up and down the wardroom.

"Captain Oswald" said Colonel Kira. "Please, we have been out looking for the TARDIS for three weeks, by now he could be anywhere in the universe. Not to mention the time travel stuff"

Clara span around and felt her long brown hair whip her in the face. She glared at Kira before taking a large deep breath and then exhaled.

"Ok. I am sorry for my outburst".

"It's fine Clara. I know what you must be going through".

Clara nodded, she knew that Kira was still holding out hope that Captain Sisko would be returning to the station.

"It's hard to let go, isn't it?"

Kira nodded "But we have to move on".

Clara nodded again and then gave her a smile "Thanks for offering the _Defiant _to go looking for The Doctor".

Kira matched Clara's smile "No problem Clara".

Clara held out his hand and shook Kira's. With that the meeting was over and Clara left the wardroom.

Thomas Miller walked through the corridors of the _USS Pathfinder_. He made his way over to the airlock that connected the _Pathfinder_ to one of the upper pylons of _Deep Space Nine_. He walked through the airlock and smiled when he was greeted by Clara.

"Welcome back" said Clara as she ran up to him and throw her arms around him. She then planted a wet sloppy kiss on his lips.

"Thank you Clara" he said trying to push Clara off him.

Clara finally let go and stood back, she could see the look of disappointment on his face.

"Hey don't worry about it" said Clara "knowing The Doctor I bet he is off saving the Earth in 1960 or something".

Thomas smiled "You're taking this very well" he said. "I had expected that you would be crying or yelling".

"I can if you want" joked Clara. "However we still haven't heard back from the _Victory_ so maybe we could...well" she ran her fingers up his chest "Maybe have an early night".

Thomas smiled and without warning he scooped up Clara and carried off towards their quarters deep in the heart of the habitat ring.

Ezri Dax loved being on the nightshift in Ops, everything was so quiet and peaceful. Well normally quiet and peaceful. Tonight was the night that Lieutenant Nog had picked to do some work on the station's new weapons console.

"Nog?" asked Dax as the little Ferengi stuck his head out from out from under the console. "How long are you going to be doing this for?"

Nog looked at her slightly shocked to see her standing over him.

"How long have you been there?" he asked.

"About an hour" replied Dax.

"Blimey I had forgotten all about you" said Nog "But to answer your question. I should be done with in twenty or so minutes".

"I am going to hold you to that" she said as she passed him a plasma convertor.

Nog gave a little snort of laughter then went back under the console. Dax walked back over to the ops table and had just sat down when the console sounded an angry bleeping sound.

"That wasn't me" said Nog.

Dax's fingers ran across the console. "I believe you, unless you have sent out a distress call".

"Distress call?" asked Nog as he moved over to the steps and moved down them. "From who?"

"The starship _Victory_" said Dax. "She is come encountered some kind of energy field"

"The _Victory_? Isn't she part of Admiral Miller's task force?"

"Yeah" said Dax. "I better contact him"

"No" said Nog "Wake up Colonel Kira. She may want to take the _Defiant_ out"

Dax nodded and tapped her combadge.

Thomas flopped down on his back and took a large gasp of air as he did. He then turned to see Clara pulling the sheet up to cover her chest up. She smiled at him and then moved closer to him and placed her head on his chest.

"It hasn't been that good in ages" she sighed.

"Well next time I will go away for much longer. A few months maybe?"

"NO!" snapped Clara. "I would die if you left me for that long".

Thomas smiled and ran his hand down her hair. He enjoyed the feeling of her lying next to him. It was kind of like a little kid having to have a teddy bear with them. Thomas always found it hard to fall asleep without Clara being next to him.

"I am really sorry about The Doctor" he said.

"Its fine" said Clara "I have to admit that maybe not having him around is a good thing".

"What do you mean?" asked Thomas.

Clara lifted her head and looked at him. "I need to learn to stand on my own two feet. Be a good Starfleet Captain".

"You are a good Captain. Hell you have commanded a fleet and come out of it alive. That is something that even I find hard to do".

Clara shook her head "I still have a lot to learn"

"We all do. Hell I am an Admiral and been in command of the _Pathfinder _for 20 years and still I am not sure I know everything I need to know about command" said Thomas sharply.

"Well maybe we could learn of..." however whatever Clara was about to say was cut off by the sound of the intercom bleeping.

Thomas rolled his eyes and reached over to the bedside table and tapped his combadge. But as he did so he could tell that this wouldn't be anything but bad news.

Kira walked around the large table in ops. She looked down at the star chart that was displayed.

"The _Victory_ had thought they found evidence of the TARDIS" said Kira "However when they entered the sector they became trap in some kind of temporal anomaly".

"The anomaly has been inactive for sometime" said Dax "but we think that the battle at Trenzalore might have somehow changed the subspace frequency over the sounding area".

"Like when the _Enterprise-C_ was in a battle with the Romulus?" asked Clara.

"Sorry?" asked Dax.

"Sorry forget I said that. I am very sleepy" Clara said forgetting that no one knew about what really happened at the battle Klingon at post.

"Anyway the _Victory_ has now disappeared" Dax said.

"Disappeared?" asked Clara.

"I think she means that the _Victory_ has gone. Puff like smoke" said Thomas.

"Thank you Thomas, I am glad you're always here to help me with this kind of thing" said Clara as she folded her arms.

"We didn't know what to do. I mean do we send a ship into the area of space to find the _Victory_?" said Kira.

"Oh what is left of it" piped up Nog.

Thomas and Clara leaned over the table and looked at the star chart. However it was Clara who gave the answer.

"No. No ship is to enter that area of space".

Thomas, Kira, Dax and Nog looked at Clara. But she wasn't gone to give anyone time to question her.

"Thomas you're with me".

Thomas went with Clara as she moved over to the nearest turbolift. As soon as she stepped inside it she gave the order to take them to upper pylon 3.

The new _USS Avenger NCC 26689-A _warped through space, its destination was Earth. On the bridge Clara sat in the command chair with Thomas in the first officer place.

"So why are we heading for Earth?" asked Thomas.

"I can't tell you. Not right now anyway" she said her eyes fixed on the viewscreen.

"That's not very reassuring Clara" said Thomas.

Clara turned and looked at him; her dark brown eyes firmly lock onto his.

"Have I ever given you a reason to never trust me?" she asked.

"No, Never" said Thomas slightly taken back by this question.

"Then trust me now. Trust me more than you have ever trusted me before" she said.

"Ok" said Thomas with a smile.

Clara leaned over and gave Thomas a kiss. She then sat back in the command chair as the _Avenger _slow to impulse and flew past Saturn.

It wasn't long before the _Avenger_ was given permission to enter orbit of Earth. As soon as the ship had entered orbit, Clara and Thomas had left the bridge and went straight down to the main transporter room.

"Crewman your dismissed" snapped Clara.

"Aye sir" said the young woman who was manning the transporter console.

Clara waited for the crewman to leave. Once she had left, Clara walked around to the console and in put some command.

"On the pad Admiral" she said.

"Hold on where are we going?" asked Thomas.

"Somewhere special to me" she said jogging over to the transporter.

"Clara please tell me".

But before Clara could answer the transporter beam whisked Thomas and Clara away.


	4. Chapter 4 The Oswald Archive

**Chapter 4**

**The Oswald Archive**

Thomas felt the ground disappear from under his feet for a split second before feeling a slightly softer surface under his feet. As soon as the transporter beam had faded around him, he gasped with shock at where he was.

"We are in London" he said. "London's Olympic Stadium".

Clara looked around the old run-down stadium. She gave a sigh at the sight she that greeted them. The broken or missing chairs. Floodlight that once made a crown of light around the stadium, now nothing more than broken and disused towers. Some of the bulbs were either smashed or missing.

"I came and watched some of the 2012 events here".

Thomas took in the whole view. He watched as Clara crossed the overgrown grass field. She made her way toward the centre of the athletics field. She looked over at him and motioned for him to come over.

"The Stadium was designed to have a large hatch in the centre. Mainly this was used for the opening and closing ceremony" explained Clara.

Thomas watched as she pulled out her tricorder and aimed it at the floor. She tapped a series of buttons on the small device. She stepped back slightly as the hatch door slid back exposing a large hole in the grassy field.

"I love it when you open up to me".

A smile flicked across Clara's face, she then entered the open hatchway and the grabbed hold of the ladder.

"Going down" she said.

Thomas nodded and took hold of the ladder and started to climb down after Clara. Not really sure what she would find.

As the two of them got to the bottom of the ladder, Clara reached out and pulled a torch of the wall and switched it on. She aimed it down a long corridor that she started to walk down, leaving Thomas a few steps behind her.

"This place" she said looking back at him "we are going to is top secret. Even Starfleet doesn't know about it"

"But you do" said Thomas.

"A gift from the Doctor" she said this time not looking back at her lover. "Something to help me in this century and beyond".

"What are you on about?" asked Thomas.

They got to the end of the tunnel and Clara reached from the tricorder that was on her hip. She rolled her eyes as Thomas asked the question.

"Ever asked yourself why at the tender age of 27 I made Captain?"

"I thought you were smart and used your good looks" replied Thomas.

"No" said Clara who had a slight smile on her face. "It's because of this" and with that she pressed a button on the tricorder.

The wall simmered into a waterfall of grey liquid, it then slowly lowered into the floor to reveal a large pitch black void. Clara tapped in a few more commands into the tricorder and rows of lights flickered into life. Thomas gazed in shock as he saw rows apron rows of bookcases.

"Welcome to the Oswald Archive" said Clara with a large smile. "My secret temporal library".

Thomas was in a state of pure shock. He and Clara walked through the library taking mental notes of some of the books they walked past.

_The New Romulan Star Empire._

_USS Gettysburg, Ship's and Captain's Log_

_USS Enterprise NCC 1701-K blueprints and specs _

_The Last Days of the Klingon Empire (How a Giant Dies)_

"Clara?" asked Thomas trying to keep up with her. "Are these?"

"This section is to do with the future, yes" she answered as she looked from left to right. "However right now we need 2377" she said.

Thomas stopped and pulled a book out marked _The Diary of Captain Thomas J Miller_

"Hey babe?" he asked.

Clara walked over snatched the book off him and placed it back on the self. "I have never read that book and nether should you. Now come on".

The two made their way to what felt like the middle of the room. However Thomas was so completely lost he could tell how much big the room really was. He watched Clara run her fingers over the spines of the books until she came across the one she was looking for.

"Bingo"

The title of the book was _Star charts and Maps of galaxy 2370-2380_. A book that was covered in dust.

"Is that it?" Thomas asked as Clara opened the book and scanned the index.

"This is the book that will tell us what really happened to the _USS Victory_" said Clara as she started to flick through the pages.

Thomas rested himself against the bookcase and watched Clara flicking through the pages. "Blimey it's like watching Hermione Granger"

Clara smiled "I am sure Admiral Granger would agree that the best form of information is..."

"Is books, she always says that".

"You have met Hermione then?" asked Thomas.

"Once on _Deep Space Two_".

Clara's eyes scanned the pages for a good ten minutes. She looked up at the bookshelf again and noticed that a book was missing.

"That's not right" she said pointing to the gap on the self. "There should be a book that logs all records of space anomalies from 2370 to 2380".

Thomas looked up "maybe you have misplaced it" he said looking at the other books in this small section of the archive.

"No" snapped Clara "I never do that. Someone has been in here" she said slamming the book she had been reading shut and pushing it roughly back onto the shelf.

"Who else has access to this place?" asked Thomas as Clara grabbed his arm and pulled him along"

"Only me" said Clara "The Tricorder isn't the key, it sends a signal to the wall which has a built in bio scanner. Once it has scanned my DNA and brainwaves the wall vanishes".

"So whatever way you look at it. Only you could have been here" said Thomas.

"Yes but that doesn't make sense" Clara said as she got to a workstation and started to call up the internal logs. "I came here just after the _Titanic_ incident. But for the last three months I been commanding _Avenger_"

"The _Defiant-Class _one".

"Right" said Clara as her eyes scanned the logs. "So why is the log showing I entered this room on stardate 95301.2?"

Thomas looked at the screen then rubbed his chin "We were..."

"The _Avenger_ was at _Starbase 98_ as part of a battle drill" said Clara "_98_ is a six day trip from Earth. At warp 9"

Thomas looked down at the logs that were displayed on the screen. "You entered at 01:43 and left at 01:58".

"I DIDN'T" yelled Clara.

"Logs say you did"

Clara sat herself down and gazed at the information on the screen. She tried to pull up some security cam footage but all she got was an empty file.

"Someone has deleted the video logs" said Clara angrily.

"But how?" asked Thomas "If you were on _Starbase 98_ with me that night? Then how could you be here at the same time?"

Clara sat back in her chair and gave a large sigh. "I don't know Thomas. But I am sure it has something to do with the _Victory_"

"Someone was able to break in a steal a book to what? Cover up the fact that the _Victory _was about to become lost?"

"I am not sure" said Clara "But I am going to find out".


	5. Chapter 5 Through the Looking Glass

**Chapter 5**

**Through the Looking Glass**

The _Avenger _spent the rest of the day in orbit of Earth. Onboard Clara and Thomas carried on trying to find out who had gotten into Clara's secret archive. However all the space traffic recorded at that time was pretty normal.

"Clara" said Thomas after spending three hours going through the logs of the ships that entered sector 001 at the time.

"Keep looking Thomas" she said. "We have to find out who broke into the archive".

Thomas got up from his work console and walked over to her "We been here nearly all night. You need to get some rest".

"I need answers" said Clara sharply. "You want to go to bed then by all means go".

Thomas nodded and then rested his hand on her shoulder. He wanted her to come with him, but he knew that asking her would end up with her just saying no over and over again.

"Remember you have to sleep as well".

Clara turned and looked at him, she gave him a smile and nodded "another hour then I will call it quits" she said.

Thomas nodded and left the room, within moments of the doors hissing shuts Clara was back reading the information on her screen.

"_Bridge to Admiral Miller_"

Thomas opens his eyes at the sound of his Name; he sat up and looked over at the empty side of the bed.

"Clara?"

"_Bridge to Admiral Miller_".

Reaching over to his combadge which lay on the bedside table, his thoughts drift to Clara who knowing her was still working on looking for clues.

"Miller here".

"_Captain Oswald request that you join her on the bridge_" said the young female ensign who was on night watch.

Thomas rolled his eyes and forced himself to sit on the edge of the bed. He could only dread what Clara was about to do.

"I am on my way" he said and tapped the communicator off.

By the time Thomas arrived on the bridge the _Avenger_ had left Earth's orbit and was now at warp. He walked down the ramp way and over to the three senior officer's chair. Clara was already sitting in the command chair.

"What's going on?" asked the Admiral and he sat down in the first officer's chair.

"We are heading for the temporal rift. I am hoping that it might have a clue" replied Clara

"A clue?"

Clara turned to face Thomas "Whoever took the information out of the archive wanted to keep the rift under wraps".

"Yes"

"Well my hope" Clara went on "Is that whoever stole the information is in the sector and is either protecting the rift..."

"Or trying to close it" said Thomas.

"That's right. But I still can't work out who they broke into the archive".

"Ever been cloned?" asked Thomas in a slightly joking way.

Clara gave him a stern look, and then returned to gazing out at the stars as they streaked past on the view screen.

After a good three hour trip the _Avenger _dropped out of warp and moved slowly towards a large whirlpool in space. It was all white with blasts of blue lightning coming from the mouth of it.

"All stop" ordered Clara as she got to her feet. "Let's not get too close"

"Full sensor scans Mr Tilbury" ordered Thomas as he looked up at the dark skinned man at the tactical station.

Clara was use to Thomas also giving orders. She stood looking out at the vortex, now knowing that it was no longer a rift.

"Clara" said Thomas who had joined Tilbury at the tactical station. "The temporal energy field has gone. I am picking up large amounts of anti-matter and five other elements".

"This is no temporal rift" said Clara "I believe it's a wormhole".

"No" said Thomas "there is no elements that prove it's a wormhole. Then again I have never seen anything like this".

"That now worries me".

"You and me both" said Thomas.

After spending a few hours studying the anomaly. Clara gave the order for the ship to move in a little closer.

"We will just take a few short range scans and then warp out of here" she said looking at Thomas as she made her way back to the command chair.

"I hope that isn't the mistake the _Victory_ made" said Thomas as he watched Clara sit down in the chair.

"The _Victory_ was an old ship. She may have not had the power to break free of that thing. We will"

"I may hold you to that Captain".

Just then the ship shook and Clara knew what had happened before the helm officer said anything.

"We have been caught in a large Gravitational field. I can break us free"

"Engines back full" yield Clara over the sounds of the Red Alert Klaxon.

"No effect" replied the young blond haired woman.

"Oswald to engineering"

There was nothing from the intercom. Something was jamming the ships systems, and it wasn't just the com offline.

"Captain" said Tilbury "I have lost shields and weapons" he said.

"No" muttered Clara "No this can't be happening"

There was a large shake as if the ship had been hit by a shockwave and the whole crew were thrown to the floor. The _Avenger_'s engines gave one last bust of power then went offline. The mighty _Galaxy_-_Class _ship vanished through the vortex.

"Clara?"

Clara opened her eyes to find herself lying by the helm station. She sat up and saw Thomas bent over next to her.

"Report" she said without thinking.

"Tilbury and Shelby our dead" he said looking over at the young helm woman. "The Conn station over loaded".

"What about you?" asked Clara as she got to her feet and adjusted her uniform jacket.

"Sore arm but nothing broken. You?"

Clara rubbed her head and nodded "I am fine"

Thomas walked over to the tactical station and looked at the readouts that were displayed on the console.

"We have damage to forward sections of the Saucer. I have some shield power and phasers but that is all".

"Sensors?" asked Clara

"Long range sensors are out however I am picking up a ship on short range sensors. It's closing"

Clara turned to looking at the fuzzy view screen. The lights on the bridge were flickering and this wasn't helping the headache she had.

"Can you get the screen to work?"

"Yes" said Thomas as he worked the controls.

The image on the view shifted to show an _Ambassador-Class_ Star ship moving towards them. The ship looked in pretty good shape and had no sign of damage.

"ID" asked Clara trying to figure out if it too had become victim of the anomaly.

"_Ambassador-Class_ mark one. Registry...No!"

"Thomas?" asked Clara.

"Registry NCC 1701...-C"

"_Enterprise_" gasped Clara. 

Thomas nodded and ran more scans, he looked up and shook his head "That not our _Enterprise-C_"

"Oh?"

But before Thomas could explain to Clara what he meant the _Enterprise _opened fire.

"Full power to shields" yelled Clara as she returned to the command chair. She watched as the _Enterprise-C_ fried her phasers again at the _Avenger_. "Try to hail them"

Thomas' hands danced over the tactical console "Shields are at 25%" he said.

"HAIL!"

"You're on Captain"

Clara got to her feet "This is Captain Clara Oswald of the Federation Star ship _Avenger_ please break off. We mean you no harm"

The _Avenger_ took another hit. This time it was a phaser blast to the Star drive section.

"Direct hit to our secondary command relays. We have lost torpedo launchers and four warp relays have been destroyed"

"Lock Phasers" said Clara "Return fire"

The _Avenger_ fried her Phasers at the _Enterprise;_ however the phaser power was so low it was useless.

"No damage to their shields" reported Thomas as the ship shook again.

"This is the Star ship _Avenger_. We surrender" said Clara.

"Clara?"

Clara held her hand up to Thomas then repeated "We Surrender"

There were a few moments of silence before the com panel lit up and bleeped at Thomas.

"We are being hailed".

"On screen Thomas" said Clara.

The image on the screen flickered for a second then the image of a dimly lit bridge appeared. Clara could make out the helm and tactical officer sitting up front at their consoles. However she couldn't make out the person in the command chair.

"_Captain Oswald?_"

"Yes" said Clara "My name is Clara Oswald"

"_Clara Oswald...Not Oswin Oswald_"

Clara's eyebrows raised "Just Clara Oswald" she said as she saw someone moving in the shadows.

The figure stepped out of the shadows. She had long ginger hair and was dressed in a leather jacket and black jeans.

"_My name is Captain Amy Pond. And I accept your surrender_"


	6. Chapter 6 Surrender and Answers

**Chapter 6**

**Surrender and Answers**

It wasn't long before Amy's troops had boarded the _Avenger_ and taken over the ship. The Engine room. Battle Bridge and main shuttle bays were soon all under Amy's control. It wasn't long before Amy and her crew had made it to the bridge.

Clara got to her feet as the turbolift doors slid open and Amy walked out with group of armed Bajorans.

"Welcome to the bridge" said Clara with smile.

"Thank you for having us" Joked Amy as she walked over to the Captain on the captured starship. "I am sure I will enjoy commanding this ship".

Clara watched as her bridge officers were forced away from their stations and marched off the bridge. Clara turned to Amy who had already taken over the command chair.

"No one will be harmed" she said seeing the worried look on Clara's face. "In fact your crew can help us".

"You know that we are not allowed to..."

Amy held her hand up "I know about your laws. But as my friend Mel would say. My back garden, my rules".

Clara nodded but kept her mouth shut. She tried hard not to smile when she saw Amy's men trying to access the ship's systems.

"Mistress, The Computer consoles are not working" reported the man who had taken over at the ops station.

"What do you expect" said Clara as she looked at the man. "The _Enterprise_ did inflect some heavy damage on our secondary computer core".

Amy walked over to the ops station and studied the readouts on the displays. She then turned and walked over to Clara.

"The main computer has been locked out" she said.

Clara raised her eyebrows and smiled "I wasn't going to let you get command of this ship" she said.

Amy grabbed Clara by the front of her uniform and pulled her close. She then threw the Federation officer to the floor.

"More than one way to get control of this ship" she sneered.

Clara watched as Amy went over to the command chair and tapped some commands on the display screens.

"All _Enterprise_ boarding parties. Full back to the stardrive section. Prepare for Starship separation". 

"Wait" said Clara. "I will unlock the command codes if you tell me what you're going to do with my ship".

"Taking it back to Terok Nor of course" said Amy as she looked up at Clara. "I am sure Captain O'Brien will make good use of her".

"And me and my crew".

"Huh?" Amy asked as if she was just snapped out of a dream. "Oh they will be taken into custody I guess. You on the other hand" she got up and stepped right up to Clara. "You my dear will make a fine play thing for me" and as she said that, she ran her finger along Clara's jaw.

"Hope you don't mind your toy biting back".

"Oswin was so like you" said Amy as she smirked at Clara's toy remark. "So much fire and passion". Her smirk faded "But now is not play time. Enter the codes"

Clara walked over to the ops station and typed in the codes. She then stepped back and watched as Amy's men checked all the stations.

"We have helm control" said the guard who was at the helm. "Setting a course back to base"

"Inform the _Enterprise_ to do the same" Amy ordered sharply. She then returned to the command chair and sat back down. "Warp 8".

The _Avenger_ and _Enterprise_ were soon side by side at warp, heading for the heart of Rebel space.

After spending a few hours with her crew, Clara was taken to her Ready Room where Amy had already made herself at home.

"I have contacted my commanding officer" she said as Clara was marched into the room.

"Bet he is very happy with you".

Amy dismissed her guards with a wave of her hand. As soon as they had left she moved over to Clara.

"Listen I am not the enemy here. The Cardassian-Klingon Alliance is. They have grown in strength ever since the Cybermen joined them"

"Cybermen".

Amy nodded and walked back over to the sofa and patted the seat next to her. She waited for Clara to sit down before speaking again.

"Last time one of your lot came across they bought a cloaking device. That was installed onto the _Defiant_".

Clara nodded and listened to her captive very closely.

"Well with that device we quickly took power of several key sectors. Freed hundreds of Terran and even got our hands of a few captured Imperial Starfleet ships"

"Like the _Enterprise_?" asked Clara.

"She is one in a many ships we saved. But we thought we had turned the tide of battle. We thought we had won".

Clara held her hand up, stopping Amy in her tracks. "Let me guess, your victory sent the Alliance running into the arms of the Cybermen".

Amy nodded "I am not sure if you have them over in your universe, but over here the Cyber Empire are all powerful and have control over six hundred light-years of space".

Clara nodded "We do have Cybermen in my universe, however they only confined to small parts of the Beta Quadrant. The Federation has had very little contact with them".

"Lucky you" said Amy.

"So you need the _Avenger_ as a weapon. Is that it?" Clara asked.

"No. I am hoping to use it to put an end to the war once and for all" said Amy as she got up and moved over to the view port.

"I am hoping that we can use this ship to fight our way to a small planet on the edge of the Telos star system. A planet that is home to a man who has the power to end the war".

Clara felt a lump build up in her throat. She looked over at Amy and asked the one question she already knew the answer to.

"Who is the man and what planet?"

Amy turned and looked at Clara. She seemed more relaxed than she had done when Clara first saw her come onto the bridge.

"Trenzalore is the name of the world. And the man calls himself..."

"The Doctor" said Clara.

"No" said Amy. "We don't have a Doctor here"

"Then who is he?"

Amy sighed and turned back to look at the stars. She took a few moments to answer Clara's question.

"He calls himself The Warrior. The Timelord Warrior".


	7. Chapter 7 The Cyber Ambush

**Chapter 7**

**The Cyber Ambush**

After agree to help Amy get to Trenzalore she and the red head had a long talk about demands. Soon Clara was back in command and her crew back at their posts. The _Avenger _and the _Enterprise-C_ warped towards the Bajorans sector.

"Captain Oswald"

Clara looked up from her armrest console and turned her head around to look at the tactical station.

"Yes?" she asked Thomas.

Thomas looked at his console and then shook his head. Something had worried the Admiral but he wasn't saying it.

"What?"

"I am sure...Well I thought I saw another ship out there".

Clara got and walked up the ramp and over to the tactical station. She joined her boyfriend at his station and checked the readings out for herself.

"Warp eddies" she said.

"The _Enterprise-C _isn't picking anything up" Thomas said as he got another up-to-date report from the other ship.

"Captain" said the Vulcan at the ops station. "The _Enterprise-C_'s sensors are out of date compared to ours. They may not have the ability to do scans like we can".

"How close are we to _Deep Space Nine_?" asked Clara with out thinking. "Sorry I mean _Terrok Nor_".

"Three hours" said Thomas "tops"

"And Trenzalore?"

The bridge fell silent as everyone turned to look at Clara. She looked towards the helm. "Ensign"

The young female helmswoman was just about to answer Clara, when the bridge shook violently.

"REPORT!" screamed Clara as she pushed herself up from the floor. The lights on the bridge flickered and smoke rose up from one of the aft console.

"Ironic blast. Direct hit on the starboard side".

"I think you can safely say that there was a ship out there" said Clara as she staggered over to the command chair and sat down.

"I see it now. One...no...Two Cyber ships" reported Thomas.

Clara had now got into the command chair. Her eyes locked on the viewscreen as the two enemy ships made their move on the _Enterprise-C_.

"You know the drill" said Clara "Target their aft plasma vents and fire".

The _Avenger _fried her phasers at the enemy ships. However the phaser beam came into contact with a shield of some kind.

"What the hell?"

Clara sighed "what's the bet that over here, Cybermen have shield technology".

As the ship shook from yet another blast, the aft section of the bridge exploded in a large fire ball. The lights on the bridge flickered then went out. Then the emergency red lights kicked in.

"Direct hit to the primary core" said The Vulcan an ops. "We have lost main power all over the ship."

"Shields are down and we have very little in the way of fire power" reported Thomas.

"Torpedoes?" asked Clara.

"No power to launchers. We have limited phaser power"

"How limited?" asked the Captain.

"A few shots at most" replied Thomas. "Then we will have no weapons to speak of".

"_Engineering to bridge, We have major damage to the starboard nacelle and the deflector dish itself_"

Clara slammed her fists onto the armrest of her chair. The _Avenger_ had still been suffering from the _Enterprise_'s attack. She hadn't had time to be repaired. Now she was nothing more than a defenceless metal shell in space.

"All remaining power to the weapons" she said finally. "If we are going to go down. Then we go down fighting".

As she said that, there was a flash of bright white light from the viewer. Turning around Clara saw one of the Cyber ships had exploded and the second one was trying to fend off the _Enterprise_.

"Lock phaser and fire" ordered Clara as she jumped to her feet. "Target any weak spots you find".

Again the _Avenger_ opened fire with her phasers. This time however the phaser blasts did make an impact in the Cyber ship's hull.

"That's it Captain" said Thomas "No more phasers".

Clara nodded but just as she was about to give out another order she saw a blue ball of light come from the aft section of the Cyber ship. Her eyes widened when she identified the orb as a Plasma torpedo.

"Oh Shi..."

There was a loud explosion and everything went dark.

Opening her eyes for the first time since the torpedo impact. Clara found herself looking up at white lights. They moved above her very quickly and some of them flickered as she moved under them.

"Let's get a full work up done" said a female voice. "We will need 22cc's of hydortracks"

Clara looked to the left to see two women running along side her, they were not in Starfleet uniforms.

"What the?"

"It's ok Clara" said Amy Pond from the other side of her. "You're on the _Enterprise_. You're safe"

Then she felt a sharp pain on her chest and around her breasts. She looked down to see her uniform had been ripped wide open and her exploded skin was red and disfigured. She yelled out in pain and terror.

"She has major burns to her chest and right arms. Heart rate is high".

Clara felt a cold hand take hold of her own. She looked to her left to see Amy's worried looking face.

"You will be fine" said Amy as the medical team took Clara into sickbay. "I will be here waiting for you" she called as the sickbay doors slid shut.

Clara woke up and found herself gazing up at the ceiling of the _Enterprise_'s sickbay. She turned her head to one side to see a few of her crew members laying in the biobeds beside her. She turned back to look at the ceiling. One question was burning in her mind. "_Why I am on the_ Enterprise?"

"Captain Oswald?"

Clara looked down at the foot of her bed, she saw Amy Pond standing there looking directly at her.

"You with us?"

Clara sat up slightly in bed, but soon felt a sharp pain shoot across her chest. She saw Amy come over and felt her hand on her bare shoulders.

"Easy, Easy. You don't want to undo the skin graph".

"Why is my crew on your ship?" demanded Clara.

Amy looked in just as much pain as Clara did. She stood back a little as if Clara was going to hit her.

"Destroyed" she said sadly. "That last torpedo".

"Destroyed?" asked Clara.

"We took out the Cyber ship then started to do emergency beam outs. However..."

"How many?" asked Clara now looking back at the crewmembers in their beds.

"We got eighty-two. Out of one hundred and ninety".

Clara's heart sank, she looked around the sickbay then looked right back at Amy. Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Where is Thomas?"

Amy bit her lip and looked over to the central surgical bed. Clara screamed when she saw a body laying on the bed, a sheet covering it.

"They tried their best"

Clara jumped out of bed and ripped the IV line from her arm. She staggered over to the body and pulled the sheet back. She screamed again and dropped to the floor. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	8. Chapter 8 Return to Trenzalore

**Chapter 8**

**Return to Trenzalore**

Clara had never felt like this before. As a starship commander, she was use to dealing with the death of a crew member then moving almost straight on. But this time it was a loved one, the man she was set to marry. The man she owed her whole career to.

"I am sorry" she whispered as she sat next to photon torpedo casing that housed Thomas' body. "We never should have ended up here".

Closing her eyes she could picture the two of them together, sitting outside their little cottage in the Norfolk countryside. Watching the kids playing in fields. However this image was shattered when Amy entered the room.

"Clara?"

"What?" asked Clara with hatred in her voice.

"I have spoken to my crew" Amy said as she step a few inches closer, she exhaled deeply. "We have set a course to Trenzalore"

Clara looked up at her, her face was puffy and red from the tears she been cry. She got to her feet and moved over to Amy.

"What about the enemy fleet?"

"The _Defiant _and a few of our other ships have attacked a huge support base in the nearby sector. The Cardassians have called for all the nearby Klingon and Cyber ships to come help defend the sector".

"So we can sneak in and find the Timelord" said Clara sounding slightly impressed. "What's our ETA?"

"Five hours" replied Amy.

"Good. I will shower and join you on the bridge" and before Amy could object to this, Clara had stormed by and out of the room.

For the second time with in the space of a month, Clara was able to view Trenzalore from space. This world was a dying grey world with volcanoes and smog clouds.

"Anything alive down there?" she asked as she moved closer to the viewscreen.

"I hope so" said Amy joining Clara at the viewscreen. "I mean I hope the Cybermen or the Alliance hasn't..."

"Captain"

"Yes" said both Clara and Amy.

Rory Williams, who was the _Enterprise_'s tactical officer looked up from his console located next to the helm.

"I am picking up two life signs that are not Klingon or Cardassian. And there is no Cyber power signature down there".

"They must have pulled the fleet out of this sector to help counteract the attack your forces at doing" said Clara.

"We had better get a move on" said Amy as she headed for the turbolift. "Rory I want you to have the shuttlecraft ready for me when I get to the Shuttlebay. Then have the _Enterprise_ enter orbit above the polar ice caps. The gravitational forces should hide you from any long range scans"

"Aye Captain" said Rory.

"Other than that, we will see you in a few hours" and with that she and Clara entered the turbolift.

The shuttlecraft landed a few meters away from the life signs that _Enterprise_ had picked up. Judging by the landing spot and the amount of air the planet had. Clara guessed it would take them a good hour to reach the life forms. Strapping a phaser to her belt, she and Amy left the shuttle and started to walk across the surface of the grey and bleak world.

"Is it like this in your universe?" she asked.

Clara was about to tell her that she had been to Trenzalore three times and one of them times it did look like this. But she just shook her head "No, I am told it's a nice Class-M world".

"This must have been once" Amy said looking at the ash that was beneath her feet. "Hard to see how anything could live here".

The two walked in silence for a few meters and neither one of them wanted to say anything about all the death and destruction that had witness over the past few months. However the silence was suddenly broken when Amy's communicated bleeped loudly at her.

"Pond here" she said into the hand held device.

"_Captain we are picking up two lifeforms coming in from the south east. They are not the lifeforms from earlier"_.

Amy and Clara drew their phasers and waited to see what or who was coming straight for them.

"Could it be Cardassians?" asked Clara.

"My bet is Cybermen" replied Amy.

It was not very long before the two found out. Closing in from across the grey ash covered fields were two Cybermen. However these Cybermen were not moving as fast as Clara had seen before. In fact they were damaged and one was missing an arm.

"Left over soldiers" said Amy as she took aim.

"Aim for the light on the chest plate. I have learned..."

"Yes, yes I know, the energy plate is weak to phased energy blasts" said Amy as she fired her phaser at the closest Cyberman.

"Glad you know that" said Clara as she too easily took out the other Cyberman.

The two Cybermen wobbled as the blasts impacted the chest plate. But they remained standing.

"_Upgrade in progress_".

"God I miss the Borg" said Amy as she grabbed Clara's hand and started to run.

The two of them ran across the fields. They jumped over roots and gravestones and statues.

"Oh shit" said Amy. "Oh no, no, no, no"

"Don't blink" said Clara now notching what she had just jumped over.

"Do Cybermen blink?" asked Amy as her eyes locked onto the Weeping Angel that lay at her feet.

"I bloody hope so" replied Clara as she too gazed at the lifeless statue that lay centimetres from her left foot.

"_You will be upgraded_".

"Here comes Pinky and Perky" said Amy as she heard the two Cybermen enter what could only be a graveyard of some kind.

"Please blink" Clara begged "Please let Cybermen blink".

The Cybermen moved closer and closer to them. Clara and Amy held their breath and wished for a miracle.

The Cybermen were about a meter from both Clara and Amy. Both women were looking down at the floor and watching the Angels to make sure they didn't move.

"_You're biologically compatible to enter the new order"_.

"Hey no offence here Clara. But I think that Cyberman may have just given you the eye" giggled Amy who knew the Cyberman's eye sockets were in fact visual sensors.

"Even in Cyberform. Men are such dirty perverts" giggled Clara.

Both women burst out laughing. This wasn't the time or place for this and as their impending deaths closed in on them both. Clara and Amy rejoiced in the fact that they would die happy. Or would they.

"Clara?"

Clara stopped laughing as felt the wind pick up around them. The ash at their feet began to blow about wildly, but on the fields they had just crossed, the ash was laying still. This wind was localized around both Amy and Clara.

"You haven't just passed gas have you?"

Clara wasn't going to laugh. This new development had spooked her and when the Cybermen stopped completely dead in their tracks, Clara lost all control and became terrified. However the feeling of terror soon began to subside as Clara began to feel a wave of warmth wash over her. She saw Trenzalore shimmer all around her and then start to fade. For a second she thought she was being beamed up by the _Enterprise_. But she soon gasped when her new surroundings took shape.

"Told you" said a husky voice as the TARDIS' console room took shape around them. "Told you I could do it".

Clara looked over at the old man with a grey bread and matching hair. His old brown leather jacket also helped Clara identify him.

"Doctor?"

The older man looked up and gave a smile "Well I haven't been called that in over two hundred years" he said. "But yes I am The Doctor".

"And so am I" came a strong Scottish accent from the lower level of the console room. Clara and Amy turned to see another man come walking up the stairs. He was dressed in a dark black coat, a white shirt that poked up out of a black waistcoat, and black trousers. He too had grey hair, but he also had a wild look in his eyes.

"Hello Clara" he said with a smile "I am the new Doctor".


	9. Chapter 9 The Great Escape

**Chapter 9**

**The Great Escape**

"Regeneration" said Clara as she walked around the new Doctor. "Changes everything about him. Well so I have seen"

Amy hadn't asked what was going on, but by the look on her face and her eyes dart up and down the new Doctor. It was clear to see she was confused.

"So" said Clara finally as she stopped walking around The Doctor. "I think you got some explaining to do".

"Ah" said The Doctor holding up his finger and walked over to the console. "You see I am really sorry about the vortex. Yes that was me and well, one should never fly the TARDIS while recovering from Regeneration".

"Yes I know" said Clara as she skipped over to the console to join The Doctor at the console. Excitement filled her body.

"But I can fix that" he said. "Me and Captain Grumpy here have planned a way of flying the TARDIS back into the Vortex and then reversing the energy of the Eye of Harmony".

"The negative energy will overload the Vortex's matrix" said The War Doctor.

"Collapsing it" finished The Doctor.

"Wait a minute" said Amy, now mentally back in the room. "You lot will be trapped in the Vortex"

"Not if this new fellow gets his sums right" said The War Doctor as he patted his future self on the back. "I am sure that he has now fully rested and got a fully working brain".

Clara raised her eyebrows "Never fully worked before" she muttered.

The two Doctors returned to working on the console. Clara and Amy found themselves leaning against the rail and watching the two men work.

"I take it your will be staying with The Doctor" said Amy.

"I've got nothing else to do. When we get back, Starfleet will strip me of my rank. I will be put under investigation. Let alone facing Thomas' family".

"Has he got many?"

Clara nodded "Two daughters. One is Starfleet's youngest Captain. And the other is a teacher".

"Ah" Amy said as she turned her attention back to The Doctors.

"Let alone everyone else who died on the _Avenger_. Also there will be questions asked about me even entering the Mirror Universe".

"What about your crew that we saved?" asked Amy. "The ones up on the _Enterprise_".

"They better off staying here. Tell them...Tell them I will miss them greatly".

Amy nodded "and Thomas' body"

"Fire it into the vortex just before we enter it. Starfleet can pick it up and return it to his family".

"BINGO!" yelled the Doctor as the TARDIS console came to life. He danced around the console making sure everything was working.

"The eye is now keyed into the console and we have power to all the systems needed".

"So when do we leave" asked Clara moving slowly over to him.

"Oh in an hour or so" said The Doctor. "Got to get the engines charged up to over 90%".

"Well then" said Amy as she walked over to Clara. "I better head to the Vortex and send that torpedo through".

"Torpedo?" asked The Doctor looking very worried.

"Yes" said Clara "It has the body of my late partner in it".

"Ah ok" said The Doctor lowing his head in respect.

"I will go with Amy and her crew" said The War Doctor. "They could do with my help. If what I have learned is true".

"True?" asked Amy "what is true?"

The Doctor walked over to The War Doctor and shook his hand. The two gazed at each other before The War Doctor turned and put his arm around Amy.

"Now tell me. What are your sleeping quarters onboard the _Enterprise_ like. In here I had a mattress on the floor".

The two of them left the TARDIS, leaving only Clara and The Doctor.

Soon an hour had passed and The TARDIS was in flight and heading right for the vortex. On the monitor Clara watched the _Enterprise_ move to the side to let the TARDIS through.

"Bye Amy" she muttered.

"One minute to the event horizon" said The Doctor.

Clara grabbed the console really hard. She braced herself as the TARDIS entered the vortex and started to shake.

"Hold on" The Doctor advised as he slid around the console and flipped and threw switches then pushed a few buttons.

"Is it working?" asked Clara.

"Yes it's starting to collapse however..."

"HOWEVER WHAT?" yelled Clara over the sound of the Closter bells.

"The collapse is happing way too fast. The electromagnetic field is destabilizing. We need to open up a small rift into another realty, or the TARDIS will explode".

"So we need to find shelter?" asked Clara.

"For the moment" The Doctor said pulling a few leavers "Yes".

"Do it then" said Clara worryingly.

"Hold on then" said The Doctor and then there was a large flash of bright white light and then it all went dark.


End file.
